1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to work holders and more particularly to portable knife sharpeners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically knives and the like are sharpened by effecting relative movement between the cutting edge thereof and an abrasive or other sharpening member. Various types of knife holders have been suggested for facilitating the sharpening of knives but such holders have various disadvantages, for example, inability to assure the sharpening of like bevels on both sides of the cutting edge of the blade being sharpened.